Special Treatment
by AirixSkittle
Summary: After being handicapped from a sudden incident, Roll began realizing how much pain she could recieve but being held in the Akihara Network Hospital, who's the navi that can treat her ill heart and pain? Rated M for Lemon.


**_-Special Treatment-_**

**_Contains: Lemon, Romance, and bits of Drama Rated M, for 18 and over._**  
**_Do not read unless it is too sensitive for you or if you are under 18._**

* * *

_My name is Roll, Net Navi of Sakurai Meiru, I was being handicapped at Netto-san's father, known as Hikari-Hakase's Sci Lab, here in my lonely, empty-like chamber... I've been in here for how long? Oh yeah, for almost a month now! Jeez, I sure did learn my lesson.. About a month ago, Iceman and Aquaman were deciding what to do on such a lovely snow day, and so they thought of a neat idea, so they created their own little ice rink! I thought it was pretty cute and cool looking and so I joined them, but why not? But while I was ice skating, I realized that there were many Navis ice skating as well, so I tried keeping my balance straight but suddenly, a large Net Navi got in my way while I was keeping balanced, and so I acidentally bumped into him, leaving myself falling backwards, during my fall I acidentally twisted my ankle and landed on my thighs and leg pretty hard on the ice, it was a sharp pain which left me crying. When Rockman came along, he saw me crying in pain and so he came up and took me to his Operator's father's Sci Lab to go and check on my injuries, It seemed that I may have broke a leg and cannot play activities for a while...such as ice skating! Goodness, I thought Ice skating was fun! But I was answered, wrong. Right now it's month, Kisaragi (February) and I bet I'm missing all the fun, Rockman, Medi and the others are probably having a blast at Internet City, and ever since Rockman started dating Medi, I've always been feeling a bit lost and lonely.. I have nobody. Sigh..._

_It is now Sunday, the day that begins another wonderful week! Well not exactly wonderful, because I mean, I'm handicapped and all.. But so-so, Hikari-Hakase decides to check up on my leg to see how it's been healing over the past 4 weeks._

"Hmm, Roll, it seems that your leg is looking a bit okay, how's your ankle, still feeling the sharp pain?" Hikari-Hakase asked, grinning and raising the left brown eyebrow at me. I shooked my right foot sideways and surprisingly no pain, except my leg, but it was still healing though. I then raised my head and turned to Hikari-Hakase who was still grinning at me, I nervously then finally answered.

"My ankle doesn't hurt anymore, except my leg, it feels a bit sore now, I don't think it's broken." I said with a shy smile and finally stood up from my Digital wheel chair. After standing on two legs, I felt a sharp pain on my thighs and a shockwave that was traveling so fast down to my legs. I then let out a cry and fall onto the ground, clenching both of my legs with my two hands. Hikari-Hakase quickly inserted a chip that summons a group of Navis that had a specialty of Healing. They were carrying those standers I believe and were lifting me up on it. I was then, for sure, rushed to Akihara's Hospital in their PC to check on my leg. I was slightly confused at first of why I was here instead of Hikari-Hakase's Sci Lab. I was then being held in my very own room, it had a bed, a couch, television, restroom, and my very own view of the Network. It felt like I was in the Human World except everything was just made out of data. I was given a wheel chair that was standing next to me. I was sitting on the counter, watching the nice view of the Network, but I also wearing a large white shirt over my Battle suit. I was slightly surprised of how I got in it, I bet someone inserted a "Fashion Chip" for me, haha, very funny of whoever did it. But anyways, while I was just sitting on the counter doing nothing but watching the view, I heard the door creak open, I stayed alert and listenned to the footsteps that was coming near me. I turned my head and saw a female nurse Navi. It was Medi, I thought, and gave her a mad look. I was mad at her when she started dating Rockman. I then clenched my fist and watched her take notes next to me. She then finally turned to me with a friendly smile and spoke.

"So how's your leg?" Medi asked in a soft tone of voice. I was surprised that she didn't give me a nasty attitude, I then blushed lightly towards her and answered.

"It hurts, but I'll be fine." I answered with a shy smile. She then turned me on with a wicked grin on her face.

"Still hurts huh? You know, while Rockman was talking to me the other day, he told me that he helped you and said how pathetic you were for breaking that boney leg of yours on a piece of ice!" Medi began to laugh, holding onto the clip board of her notes tightly to her chest. I then gave her an angry look, puffed my cheeks with a blush while clenching my fist. My chest was aching, no actually my heart was aching! That Medi ruins everything, she's probably lying! Rockman would never say those stuff about me... Would he? I then relaxed my face and gave her a sad expression.

"D-Did he really said that? Is it true?" I asked the nurse Navi. Medi finally stopped laughing and turned to me with another grin and spoke.

"Of course. Since Rockman and I are together... He would never say lies to me.." Medi grinned with a light giggle and held her pen under my chin and raised my face. I stared at her with disgust and slapped her pen from my chin with anger.

"Oh, somebody's been having a bad Sunday, well then, I'll be leaving, reporting my records and notes about you, I wont be forgetting to tell them how furious you were." Medi fixed her posture and walked out the door, without even closing it. I then took a deep breath with depression and thought about the romantic times I had with Rockman before "she" showed up. But before my thought's began to turn into pictures of Rockman and I, I heard the door creaked all the way open. I was startled and alert again. Was it that Medi again? No it wasn't, it was Rockman who was in Medi Soul. I was shocked and furious when he was in her soul, how in the world did he recieve her soul anyways! But I was also shocked that he was my room though..

"Good afternoon, Roll-chan." Rockman gave me a sunny smile. A smile that I could never forget. He then stood in front of me, carrying a First Aid Kit that looked like Medi's Medical kit. He then openned the kit and took out a roll of white bandages and held it in front of me.

"What are you-" I was interupted when he began to wrap it around my thighs, down to my legs. I began to blush heavily when he touched me, I could've sworn I felt somewhat weird though when he touched my thighs.. I guess it's a normal feeling that human's have, especially Net Navis.

"Roll-chan, how's your leg?" Rockman asked, still wrapping the bandages around my thighs slowly, taking his time, on me. I then studied my leg and finally gave him a reply.

"It's a bit sore, but I'm pretty sure that it'll get better, y-you'll see!" I answered with a fake smile, remembering the lines that Medi told me of what he said about me. "You know, while Rockman was talking to me the other day, he told me that he helped you and said how pathetic you were for breaking that boney leg of yours on a piece of ice!"

"That's good to know, I hope you get better soon." My heart skipped a beat when he said that he was hoping that my leg would get better soon. But I was still slightly confused though.

"Hey Rockman.." I called his name with a nervous feeling. He replied to me with a hum. I then spoke. "U-Umm, you're dating Medi, right?" I asked, starting to shake. Rockman gave me a nod. I watched him continuously wrapping the bandages on my legs.

"Do you think that I'm pathetic?" I asked him clearly. Rockman paused and looked at me with a confused expression, thinking, What is she talking about?. He then got back to what he was doing and finally gave me a reply.

"Of course not Roll-chan, why would I? What makes you think of that?" Rockman asked with a positive expression. I was then shocked and realized that Medi was lying to me! I couldn't believe her, that... I took a deep breath and answered with a sad expression.

"M-M-Medi.." I answered, taking a heavy gulp. Rockman bit his lip as if he couldn't believe his own ears.

"Medi told you that?" Rockman repeated, making sure his ears didn't lie to him. I hummed, yes with a nod. Rockman sighed and finished bandaging my leg and stood up, crossing his arms, thinking.

"Hmm, why would Medi say such things?" Rockman wondered and gazed at me in the eyes. I gazed at him back, wondering what he was thinking. Before I said a word he then finally spoke.

"Well Roll-chan, since I'm done bandaging your leg, I'm going to head back to Medi and talk to her-" Before he finished the last word of his sentence, I interupted him with a shout of, No. I then snatched his right arm, pressing it against my soft chest, preventing him to leave me, in the room, being all alone again. Rockman gazed at me, feeling nervous and shocked towards me.

"Roll-chan?..." He called my name in confusion. Tears began to fill up my eyes and overflow. I then showed him my sad expression, how sad I was, how lonely I was, how much my love for him was being held inside my cold wavering heart.

"Rockman.. Please don't leave me..." I said as tears began to flow down my soft rosy cheeks. My blush was as red.. As red as Sakuranbo (Cherries) Rockman was slightly surprised at my sentence I said to him. He then placed his free hand on my shoulder. I openned my eyes and glanced at his hand that was on my shoulder. My heart began to skip a beat.

"Rockman?.." I called his name, curious of his action towards me. He then moved his hand from my shoulder to my cheeks and began to stroke it. I was surprised and began to shake.

"Roll-chan, is something bothering you that you wanted to tell me?" Rockman asked, giving me his worried expression. I couldn't resist him being so worried about me, yet it was still sorta sweet of him though.. At least he cares, I thought. I nodded and finally told him my problem.

"R-Rockman.. The truth is.. I've always loved you.." I answered, giving him an innocent look, my emerald eyes looked fully clear from the tears that I created, and my blush as red as Sakuranbo from the nervous feeling I had towards him. Rockman blinked once and gave me a surprised expression with his mouth not fully wide open but in a shape of a small lowercase O, and his eyes widenned in a sorta happy relaxed way. He then gave me a small smile with a light blush and stroked my cheek once more.

"Roll-chan, I love you too." He replied and gave me a sunny expression with his eyes closed and a cheery smile. I then finally smiled. I finally smiled that was filled with Happiness. I then began to feel awkward when he started to gently lift me up, placing me against the wall on the counter.

"Rockman, what are y-" I gasped when he surprised me with a Passionate kiss. My eyes widenned and finally was closed, embracing myself in this Passionate kiss I was given by my best friend. Rockman nibbled my lips and inserting his soft wet tongue in my mouth, which was causing me to feel a bit excited. I guess that's normal too. But what was making me more excited and a bit nervous was when he started to lower his hand on my left side of my chest.. My heart beated faster than it usually did and I felt like I was about to burst into Cherries.. I began to moan heavily and broke the kiss when I gently grabbed his hand from my chest. I gazed at him in the eyes with a shy smile.

"Rockman, please, not there.." I told him nervously. Rockman gave me a sly smile and nodded. He then pulled me to his arms and began to nibble my neck. I let out a cute moan and cat noises, I repeated saying, Nyaa, as he continues to gently nibble my neck and licking it also. But the part that confused me again was that he placed his hand on my breast again. I was starting to feel awkward again. He stopped nibbling and licking my neck and glanced his green eyes at me.

"Roll-chan, you're as flat as a board." Rockman said. I gave him a sad expression and looked down at my breasts that was actually flat as a board.

"I-I'm sorry.." I apoligized, feeling a bit embarrassed. Rockman grinned with a relax expression gently lifted me up again in his arms, the Bride Style. I blinked twice and watched him carrying me to my white bed with a brownish red blanket. He gently lie me down on it, spreading my legs open. I then began to blush pretty red, feeling and listening to my heart beat again. I then wrapped my arms around his shoulder, pulling him closer to my thighs and told him something that he needed to know before he began to do his, "thing".

"R-Rockman.." I called his name.

"Yeah?" He replied. I then closed my eyes and answered.

"P-Please be g-gentle... I-I'm a bit so.. Nervous." I answered, feeling nervous. Like I said, I was pretty nervous.. But the truth is, I've been waiting for a day like this to happen.. Rockman nodded and lifted my shirt up, revealing my body suit. He then traced his fingers down my chest to my flower area.. He rubbed it gently, which causes me to moan.

"Ah.. Hann.." I moaned in delight. As Rockman began slipping the mini shorts off my body suit slowly down my legs, he revealed my flower and began licking it slowly. Again, I moaned, wanting more.

"...Roll-chan.. Hows..it feel?.." Rockman asked, choking on his words cutely. I smiled weakly and closed my eyes.

"It feels-hann.. really-really good.. but what about Medi?.." I asked, thinking about the nurse navi. Rockman stopped and looked at me.

"I don't need Medi. I need you." Rockman said. My digital heart skipped a beat. Tears began filling in my eyes with happiness. Rockman needs me more than Medi.

"Y-You need me?" I asked. Rockman grinned and pulled himself upwards to me, resting his chin on mine.

"Yeah." Rockman said and gave me another passionate kiss. He inserted his tongue inside my mouth and moaned. I then realized that he was inserting his penis inside my wet flower, the oral area of it.

"R-Rockman?" I called his name, making sure that he knows what he's doing.

"Y-Yes?" He replied. I then wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed my face against his chest.

"H-Hurry and get it over w-with.." I said eagerly. The warmth inside of me is boiling hot, the sensational feeling was so good, I felt like I was about to spill milk. Rockman thrusted harder as juice began spurting and spilling out of the same time, landing on the bed sheets and staining it.

"R-Roll-chan, I'm about to.." Rockman groaned louder. I closed my eyes shut and tightenning my grip on his shoulders gently.

"M-Me too.." I added. After the last thrust, I felt something just shot up inside me. Cum. Rockman fell on top of me in exhaust as the Medi soul fades, revealing his original battle suit. He panted heavily and openned one eye at me. I gave him a shy smile with a heavy blush.

"I-I'm so exhausted." Rockman panted.

"Rockman I had.. I had fun.. But it was slightly short though.." I said in disapointment. He then fixed his face expression and grinned.

"Maybe next time though." Rockman said. I gazed at him and kept on smiling.

"Next time? Will it be better?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied. Just then the door slammed open, showing the angry Medi. She saw my legs spreaded out with Rockman on top of me in a sexual position.

"What do you think you two are doing!" Medi shouted as she stomped towards to us. She then studied our position and gasped in deep shock. "A-And is this?..."

"M-Medi.." Rockman called her name, feeling a bit guilty and embarrassed. I blushed heavily and faced Rockman. Here's my chance to rub it into that Medi's face.

"Rockman, it felt really good.." I said. Medi's face bursted red.

"You two had sex!" Medi cried out in anger. Rockman smiled weakly and turned his head away.

"W-Well.." Rockman studdered with a heavy blush.

"It was a shame that it lasted shortly though.." I added.

"Rockman, why the hell did you cheat on me!" Medi shouted.

"I-I couldn't help it though.." Rockman said. Medi then turned her back away and huffed.

"That's it! We're over!" Medi shouted and stomped away. Rockman sighed and turned to me with a weak grin.

"Oh well.." He said and gazed at me. I smiled and closed my eyes and placed my hand on his cheeks.

The next morning, Rockman came in my room to check on my leg, and surprisingly he wasn't in Medi soul.

"So how's your leg?" Rockman asked. I looked down at it and smiled.

"It's better thanks to you." I said and looked at him. Rockman grinned with a light blush.

"That's good." He said.

"Yeah but.. It's like after we had sex my whole body felt like it just renewed and all.. Maybe sex is just like a special treatment." I said. Rockman chuckled and rubbed the back of his helmet.

"Well anyways I have to go, Netto-kun is waiting for me to-" I then tugged on his arm and pulled his face closer to mine. "Roll-chan?" Rockman called my name in slight confusion. I then smiled and closed my eyes and gave him a quick passionate kiss.

_"Thank you, Rockman."_

_"Sex is like a Special Treatment, ne?"_

* * *

_**The End~**_


End file.
